Frank Longbottom and The Summer of Empathy
by AshleyofRavenclaw
Summary: The summer of 1991 has plenty of surprises and emotions for the Longbottom family. Follow along this one-shot with Frank Longbottom as he watches his son grow up and as he gains a new family member.


**A/N:** Written for The "Summer" one-shot Challenge by **123Mathias321** in the forums!This is an AU story about Frank Longbottom's POV the summer before Neville returns to Hogwarts. Harry's parents were killed, Alice and Frank were not tortured into insanity, however Alice did come across a very cursed object. Also Harry is_ partially_ the chosen one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any of the characters. All of the work comes from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling

* * *

The story behind the Potter's deaths was always one of ultimate confusion. For _years_ the Ministry and the Order of Phoenix worked together to figure out what happened. There were many nights spent away from home, many sleepless, awful nights. Nobody could figure out what happened or why it happened, but it surely was one awful tragedy. It was particularly exhausted for Alice and I. We often had to leave our 15 month old son behind with my mother. Unfortunately he was at the age of absolutely _hating_ being apart us. He would scream, cry, kick, and scream some more. But Alice and I had no choice. We had to leave him behind.

The case was often dangerous and terrifying. I sometimes begged Alice to take a leave from work and take care of Neville, but she insisted. Despite our age differences, Alice was very close with Lily Potter and in some ways, she felt obliged to figure out the case. Five months after working on it, Alice came about a very dangerous and cursed wine bottle at an accused Dark Wizards house. She is now forced to live in St. Mungo's, much to the pain of my heart.

I obviously did not handle the accident very well. Alice was the only woman I had ever loved; she was the mother of my son, the only person who was always there for me through thick and thin. My work suffered, unsurprisingly. I often skipped days and stayed home, holding onto Neville, afraid that he would be taken away for me, or worst, that he would disappear. He was too young to understand the full complexity of what was happening. For the first few weeks he asked for Alice but eventually he began to understand that she was gone, or perhaps he forgot about her. I wanted him to always have a very firm memory of her, but I found it much too painful to talk about her.

Eventually the years passed and I watched Neville grow into a magnificent child. He was now a brilliant ten year old. Although he sometimes had trouble understanding some magical concepts, I always made sure he was very well prepared for Hogwarts. He was very smart but at times had some certain bouts of clumsiness. I hoped that he would never try out for Quidditch. In a lot of ways he was very much like Alice. He had her round, cheery face. His laugh was just as cheery and loud as hers. His personality closely resembled hers as well.

It was the beginning of June, just before Neville would be sent off to Hogwarts when I received the owl from Albus Dumbledore. Neville was in our back yard, trying to "grow" pumpkins, although it was very far away from the right season. I was sitting in the kitchen, looking out the back window when our owl plopped the letter down in front of me. I first thought it was an extra list of stuff that I had to purchase for Neville.

I had no idea how I forgot about him. He was a day younger than Neville and he was the son of Lily and James. I supposed that I was too stuck in the reality of my life with what happened to Alice and two very good family friends, to remember that they had a little son. Since I placed no thought on him, I had no idea that he was sent to live with Muggle relatives. According to Dumbledore, young Harry's relatives were abusive and Harry was in immediate need of a foster home. Dumbledore thought that I would be the best option for Harry, as long as I did not speak of Harry's parents. He hoped that I would be able to offer services and that money would be provided.

The decision was one that would take some thought and I had no idea how to respond. I already raised one boy, how in Merlin's name could I raise another? But that night, as I watched Neville play in the yard, I realized how easily it would have been for me to be just as hurt as Alice had been. And then where would Neville be? I would never wish for him to be in a home with an abusive family. I know Alice would want the same. It was Alice and Neville combined that made me make my decision. Alice would never want her friend's son in such an awful situation, in fact, she would yell at me for taking such a long time to decide.

I hurriedly wrote back to Dumbledore, saying that yes, I would be honored to handle such a situation.

Harry arrived a few days later while Neville was at my mothers. Dumbledore was by his side. It was quite apparent that the boy was terrified. He also looked extremely frail and I had to wonder if he ever ate. Surprisingly, Harry was extremely polite and curious about everything around him. Dumbledore explained to me before Harry came that he did not know much about the magical world, and that he had no new clothes, no toys, and no personal objects. He was living a rotten life, one that was not fair at all. Dumbledore insisted that Harry would one day become a very important person for our world.

When Neville returned home, I introduced him and Harry. Harry offered to make us dinner, but I declined his request. What ten year old knew how to cook? That was preposterous! I could not imagine Neville standing over the stove even stirring a stew! When we ate, he stared at his plate, dumbfounded at the amount of food that was in front of him. It broke my heart, but Neville did not understand. "Do you not like green beans? I grew them myself!" But Harry smiled and said thank, that they were lovely.

That summer I watched Harry become more acquainted with our world. He and Neville grew closer. I was extremely shocked at how fast Harry adjusted to the living arrangements, but I could tell that he had trouble at times. I would try speaking with him, but he insisted that he did not want to be a bother. He was anything but that! He helped around the house, he always kept his room spotless, and he always cleaned up after himself. Getting Neville to pick a sock off the floor was sometimes a war and to have him clean his room was a whole other story! But the pair of them got along fairly well. Harry was much more outgoing than Neville, I learned, which I thought interesting after all Harry had been through.

One day I woke up to see Neville teaching Harry how to plant potatoes. I had no idea if it was the right season for them or not, or even if it was the right climate, but that did not matter. The sight of it literally brought tears to my eyes. It was that moment that I wished more than anything that Alice was by my side to see what was happening. But then I was quickly reminded of how Harry lost both of his parents. He would never be able to see them again. This boy never had a decent parent figure in his life, and that was awful. I wondered if he would be with me the summer after the boys first year or if he would return to the Muggles. The thought of it brought a strange feeling to me, almost like jealousy. Did I want to be the parent Harry never had?

Watching him and Neville play together made it seem as if they were brothers. They got along so great and taught each other how to do different things. They sometimes argued over silly things, like whether or not they should celebrate their birthday on Neville's birthday or Harry's or whose sock was left hanging on the clothesline. When I watched them I felt a tug on my heart, a need to be there for Harry.

The night of Neville's birthday, after Harry had gone to bed, he told me that all he wanted for his birthday was for Harry to permanently join our family. He said it had been the best summer he ever had and he already considered Harry a brother. I promised Neville that Harry would always be a part of our family, whether or not he lived with us. I too hoped that Harry would forever stay with us.

When September first came along and I watched the two of them board the train, I cried as if a proud father should. How could one summer bring someone into your life that would change everything, forever? I was eternally grateful and very happy for the first time in years. It was the one summer that brought another son into my life. I thanked Alice for her guidance although I knew that she was unable to speak or think clearly, but it was her, that made her into the man I turned out to be. Without Alice it was very possible that I would have said no to let Harry into my heart and my home.

Seven years later I stood on the Hogwarts grounds watching Neville and Harry receive their diplomas. The seven years went by way too fast, if it was not for all of the struggles that our world had to endure, I would wish to re-do them all over. But the struggles no longer mattered to me; all that did was that my sons were graduating from Hogwarts and moving on to the next adventures in their lives. Neville was unsure of where he wanted to go, so he decided that he would stay at home, researching more about Herbology while meeting with the current Herbology professor at Hogwarts to learn more, advanced material. When I asked Harry what he wanted to do, his response was the most touching words that I ever heard in my life.

"Dad, I aspire to become an Auror. You gave me a chance at life that was not available to me, during that dreadful summer. You took me into your home, and your heart. I am so grateful for everything you have done and admire everything about you. It is because of you that I am pursuing that career. I just ask for one more summer with you and Neville before I move on."

It was the first time he ever called me Dad.

* * *

Please R/R and tell me what you think!


End file.
